Uma singela flor
by Margarida
Summary: Uma fic oneshot, de um casal que eu acho o mais fofo de CDZ, mas quenunca teve o tratamento merecido...


**Disclaimer**: cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, menos o Shura, ele é meu!

Este oneshot me veio à cabeça depois de ler um review da Juliane Chan e tenho de concordar com você, o Shiryu nunca teve uma história decente, eu sempre morri de raiva do romance mal resolvido dele e da Shunrei (o Kurumada não sabe mesmo desenvolver essa parte!). Eu comecei a rascunhar uma fic com ele, paralela a outra com o Hyoga, mas enquanto ela não vem, aí está um pequeno aperitivo, espero que goste, Juli Chan!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever been_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar_

_Pois eu sei que de algum modo você pode me sentir_

_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que eu jamais estarei_

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_

Um dragão e uma flor, poderia essa mistura dar certo? Na cabeça e no coração daquele cavaleiro de bronze, com toda certeza do mundo. E esse sentimento de confiança se tornava maior a cada passo, a cada milha vencida no retorno ao antigo lar. Como ela estaria agora? Rezando por sua alma, chorando sua morte ou conformada com a perda? Não sabia as repostas para tantas perguntas, mas isso não importava agora, estava voltando e para ela, a sua flor... Estava bem, mas levava também notícias tristes, como contar ao seu amor a morte do homem que a criou como filha, dando-lhe todo o amor, carinho e respeito que merecia? Pensando nisso, o cavaleiro voltou ao seu passado, ao seu mestre ainda um desconhecido para ele, àquela doce e tímida menina...

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_E tudo o que vejo é este momento_

_E tudo que respiro é sua vida_

_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar_

_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

Um menino, pouco mais de oito anos e já conhecia as terríveis provações que o destino reserva a todas as pessoas; era órfão de pai e mãe, e, sozinho no mundo, aceitou o convite de um tal Mitsumasa Kido para se tornar um cavaleiro, não compreendia bem o que era aquilo, mas sentiu que deveria ser sua sina, sua missão na Terra. E agora estava de volta à China, seu país de origem, para treinar. Em um lugar conhecido como Rozan, um velho homem o esperava, devia ter mais de duzentos anos! Estava com medo, mas foi bem recebido, o velho, seu nome era Mestre Ancião, era um bom homem e reconheceu de imediato a sua capacidade em se tornar um bravo guerreiro. E, naquele mesmo dia, conheceu a menina que se tornaria mais do que uma irmã para seu coração. Ela seria seu porto seguro, sua motivação para seguir em frente, a sua razão pessoal para nunca desistir. Uma singela flor que brotara em Rozan.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam_

_Quando tudo é feito para não durar_

_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu_

Os anos se passaram, com eles vieram o amor que crescia a cada dia, o domínio das técnicas passadas por seu mestre... A sua verdadeira missão. Quem diria que aquela menina mimada, neta do senhor Kido, era a reencarnação da deusa Atena? A deusa que ele, como cavaleiro, deveria proteger, com sua própria vida se preciso fosse. E foi ao se dar conta disso que sentiu seu coração entristecer. Não poderia ter uma vida normal com a sua flor, era um cavaleiro de Atena, a deusa, a justiça e a humanidade deveriam estar acima de qualquer outra coisa para ele. A doce menina sabia disso, não fez nada para evitar que o cavaleiro seguisse seu destino. Mas nunca deixaria de amá-lo, nem ele a ela.

Um amor que se provou por diversas vezes, que quase a levou à morte em uma luta difícil, contra o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer. O mesmo amor que lhe deu forças renovadas e o fez seguir em frente diversas vezes, voltando até da morte. A morte que tentou levar sua alma mais uma vez e não conseguira...

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of true in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem_

_Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras_

_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_

_Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva_

Viva! Era como ela se sentia quando ele estava por perto, com seu sorriso, suas palavras sempre tão carinhosas, seus olhares... E agora não os teria mais tão próximo, sentia isso de todo coração. A sua morte era algo que a assombrava desde que ele se tornara um cavaleiro, mas nunca a tinha sentido tão devastadora, tão impertinente... Não queria que fosse lutar, sabia que aquela batalha contra o senhor dos mortos seria a mais terrível de todas, mas ele não a ouviu. Era um cavaleiro honrado, o dever de proteger a Terra e a humanidade era mais importante que tudo. E ela sabia que não deveria privá-lo disso, seria egoísmo. E, por ter essa convicção, sempre seguiu seu caminho guardando o amor que sentia em seu coração, rezando por ele.

E agora? Hum, agora estava sozinha na casinha que um dia ocuparam juntos, cozinhando o jantar que já se conformara em comer sem ter alguém ao seu lado. Sem **ele** para lhe fazer companhia? Suspirando, arrumou a mesa e já ia começar a se servir quando sentiu algo se aproximando da casa, seu coração acabou se sobressaltando...

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of true in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem_

_Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras_

_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes_

_Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva_

Estava em Rozan, bem à porta da casinha. Viu as luzes acesas, ela devia estar jantando naquele exato momento. Deus dois passos em direção á pequena construção, mas estancou antes de entrar. Sentiu seu coração ser invadido pelo receio, como ela reagiria ao vê-lo vivo? Mas que besteira, abra logo a porta e você saberá, disse a si mesmo e esticou o braço para entrar na casinha,s eu coração aos pulos, um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

Descobriu logo que não precisaria entrar, sua menina quase arrebentou a porta de tanto ímpeto ao abrí-la. Era mesmo ele à sua gente, não havia se enganado quando sentiu seu cosmo no ambiente! Chorando e sorrindo, ela pulou no colo do cavaleiro, beijando-lhe o rosto não cabia em si de felicidade.

Ele a abraçou com força, beijou-a com intensidade. Tinha tantas coisas a lhe dizer, mas tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi o nome dela, como se fosse o verso de uma canção de amor.

-Shunrei...

-Shiryu... Eu te amo tanto, tanto!

A confissão espontânea foi a deixa para o rapaz voltar a beijá-la, desta vez com mais intensidade. Carregando-a no colo para cama, sabia que nada os impediria de serem felizes agora. Nenhum inimigo, nenhuma batalha... E tinham as benção de Atena sobre suas vidas, o amor em seus corações...

o, rezando por ele, estando por perto nos momentos diff humanidade era mais importante que tudo. ntigo lar.


End file.
